


All I Ever Wanted

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster Gays, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting married, i wrote something happy aaaaaaaaa, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: "All I ever wanted was to make you mine."





	All I Ever Wanted

His nerves have never truly been a problem in Shiro's life. In fact, he was told multiple times before that he had nerves of steel. Being the pilot of something like Atlas, and before that the Black Paladin of Voltron, you had to be.

 

But even now, as he ran the fingers of his flesh hand over the box in his pocket, he was panicking.

 

The crisp autumn air did nothing to cool his heated face as he watched Keith in a heated argument with Lance about which was better, pumpkin spice or apple cider. Keith, obviously, was defending the honor of apple cider with vigor, telling Lance that he could have his nasty pumpkin coffee anytime he wanted. It made Shiro smile as he leaned his chin on one hand.

 

“Oh my god just do it Shiro. You're giving me diabetes.” Pidge rolled her eyes as she guzzled her hot chocolate. Shiro jumped a little. Little gremlin, being a ninja and shit.

 

“Pidge what if he says no?” Shiro gulped. “Oh my god what if he says yes?! What if he faints?! What if-” 

 

Pidge slapped him with her glove, which snapped him out of his train wreck of thoughts. She sighed, getting up and physically dragging Lance away from the argument and demanding he go get Hunk so they can eat. Shiro gave her a grateful look as he went to stand with Keith, watching the waves lap at the rocks below the boardwalk.

 

“So who won the argument?” Shiro smiled at Keith.

 

“Ugh, he's so uncultured! He can buy that nasty ass coffee  _ anytime. _ He doesn't appreciate how you can only get cider this time of year in some places!” Keith had his arms crossed, that adorable pout Shiro loved so much on his face.

 

“Aw, baby. He'll come around eventually. Everyone knows apple cider is superior.” Shrio pulled his fuming boyfriend close and kisses his cheek, making Keith giggle. They watched the waves for a bit longer when Shiro looked back, seeing Pidge and Lance had returned with Hunk, Coran, and Allura. He took a deep breath.

 

He can do this.

 

“Our anniversary is coming up.” Shiro pulled the other closer as he hummed.

 

“Mhm. Two years is a long time to put up with my ass, huh?” the shorter male smiled, rubbing the other's arm.

 

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, it is. But how about we make it longer?”

 

This was it.

 

Keith's lips turned down in confusion. Shiro turned to face him, holding one hand and fishing into his pocket with the other.

 

“I- Keith I-”

 

“Is everything ok? Are you getting too cold? We can go home if you want.” the concerned in Keith's voice made his heart swell. Keith never hid his concern anymore. He didn't have to. It made Shiro think of their first kiss, how they danced around their feelings with each other. Shiro gulped. He's faced down Galra, aliens, giant mechanical lions, and yet  _ this. This  _ is what would bring Takashi Shirogane to his knees.

 

“Keith, I love you. So much. We've been to so many different galaxies, planets. You never gave up on me. You  _ saved  _ me so many times.” he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked into Keith's, finding nothing but love and admiration in the amethyst orbs.

 

“I, I want to be, more. With you. To you. I-” Shiro was stuttering, the speech he had prepared for this had gone straight out the metaphorical window. 

 

“Just fucking say it Shiro!” Hunk slapped his hand over Pidge's mouth, earning a very confused look from Keith.

 

Shiro dropped to one knee, getting the box out of his pocket and opening it.

 

“Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

 

A hand flew to cover Keith's mouth as he stared at the ring. Two gems, one purple and one red, entangled in a white gold band. He just stared, not sure if he heard correctly.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I want to give you my last name, Keith.”

 

That's what he thought he heard.

 

“Oh god, oh my god yes. Yes yes yes a thousand times yes!” Keith almost knocked Shiro over with the force of his hug. The former black paladin scooped him up in his arms, twirling them as they kissed. Tears of joy cascaded down each of their faces.

 

“That was so beautiful!” Lance was sobbing, holding onto Hunk's arm as the yellow paladin wiped a tear away.

 

Pidge clapped. “Finally, you disaster gays. Took you both long enough!”

 

“A wedding! How exhilarating!” Coran had run up to the newly engaged couple and hugged them both tightly.

 

“Oh! May I help plan it? I have so many ideas!” Allura clapped her hands together, already talking to Pidge about her ideas.

 

Shiro and Keith just smiled at each other, almost tuning out their friends. They hung back a little when Hunk noticed and ushered the others forward.

 

“I had a whole speech planned out.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Keith sniffled and rubbed his eyes, looking down at the ring fondly. “It was perfect Shiro.”

 

“Are you sure? We can-” Shiro was cut off when Keith got onto his toes, bringing him into a deep kiss.

 

“Shiro, I love you. You're  _ all I ever wanted.” _


End file.
